


Glisters of the Waters

by Riyusama



Series: Ever After in the Moors [2]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Slice of Life, i write this for me, maleficent being a teacher to fey children, u guys can read if u like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: A day of teaching the fey children to water the plants with their magic.





	Glisters of the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta cuz to lazy to reread and shit, i just wanna get to the part where this story is eventually gonna go to

“Would you like to teach the children today?” His voice was gentle and low, as though you would need to be fully having your attention on him to hear him properly.

Maleficent was caught off guard by the invitation. She thought she would just wander about today, trying to find something to do since the Moors was in peace and she couldn’t be visiting Aurora every day. Her daughter had other responsibilities she needed to take care of, now that she was Queen of two kingdoms.

“Oh, I’m…” Maleficent started, not entirely sure on how to respond. She pondered over it for a moment, looking away as she weighed the pros and cons in her head.

Udo chuckled, making her direct her attention to him again.

“The children requested it.” He said finally, head gesturing over the flock of fey children hiding behind a tree waiting expectantly for her reply. “We all know you’re busy but, I think it might be nice to deviate from your usual routine, right?”

Maleficent smiled at the children, how could she say no to them?

“I think it would be wonderful to teach them.” She responded and the cheers of the children roared, each of them quickly flying or running to her to catch her attention.

“Now, now, let’s not get too hasty everyone.” Udo laughed, his eyes twinkling in delight that Maleficent thought his smile was infectious. She herself couldn’t help feeling all bubbly and joyful.

“Alright, so what was your lesson to be today?” Maleficent inquired to the children as they led both her and Udo to their usual place.

“Watering the plants!” One child, her name Krylle answered as she was excitedly holding Maleficent’s hand, leading her to the nearby river.

“We need to control the water then, sprinkle them on the plants!” Another one, a boy named Gusk answered.

“My, my, aren’t our lessons getting harder and harder these days?” She told them.

“Yes, sometimes I feel like I can’t keep up at all.” Krylle told Maleficent, a slight sulk on her face as the little girl looked down.

Maleficent got down on her knees, lifting the little girl’s chin up so she could look Maleficent in the eyes. “Everything comes with practice. Right now it may be hard for you little one, but the joy of finally achieving something after all the hard work is worth it.” She told Krylle and the smile on the little girls lips was enough to tell Maleficent that she had convinced her well.

“Thanks, that’s what Udo says too.” She said as she looked over to the white-haired fey. “I’ll practice with everyone now.” Krylle told both of them before quickly running over to her friends to play and practice.

“You’re good with kids.” Udo commented.

“Well, raising a human beastly wasn’t all fun and games.” Maleficent said as she watched the children.

“I would assume that yes,” He answered with a chortle.

Maleficent looked to him, watched him as he took care and raised these fey children.

“Is something wrong?” His question caught her off-guard, not noticing that he was now looking at her. “Is there something on my face?” Udo inquired, suddenly feeling a bit flustered as he rubbed his cheek to wipe away any signs of dirt.

“Oh yes, there is a slight smudge on your cheek.” Maleficent said as she quickly looked away, quite embarrassed herself at being caught.

“I’m sorry, me and the children were playing in the grass and dirt earlier. I guess I look quite unkept.” Udo told her as he continued to try and make himself look more presentable by brushing his hair with his fingers then, dusting off his robes with pats.

“That is to be expected, I’ve had those moments too.” She admitted, smiling at the memory of her having to take care of Aurora before.

Krylle came back to both of them, tugging at both of her teacher’s robes as she looked up. “I think I’m doing better! Watch!”

“Lead the way,” Udo said as he gestured with a hand for her to lead them.

Krylle squealed in glee, quickly running off to her side of the river. She stretched out both of her hands in front of her then, tried to conjure the water up. The liquid raised up slowly then, went back down. Krylle let out a breath, her eyes looking over to the water with a look of determination in her eyes.

Slowly, once again the water rose up, droplets at first before they all crumpled up together and formed a water orb above the river. Krylle grinned in triumph, slowly taking a step back as she controlled the water then, threw it to the plants.

Not as gentle as their words earlier to just sprinkle the water but, it was good.

“Amazing!” Udo told Krylle as he leaned down to ruffle her hair. “You’re doing great Krylle, I’m so proud of you.”

“I did it! I did it! Did you guys see it?” She couldn’t contain her excitement, jumping up and down and clearly too happy for words to describe.

“I told you,” Maleficent said as she looked to Krylle proud. “All you need is practice, you were wonderful. A fine handler of the magical elements.”

“Will you water the plants with me Udo?” Krylle requested with a smile.

“I’d love to,” He said before looking over to Maleficent. “Would you like to join us?”

“Of course, teaching them more skills would be a delight.” She said, walking over to the edge of the stream and watching everyone with their magic.

She took small amount of water, then lightly sprayed them on the plants. She looked over to Krylle and Udo, seeing the white-haired fey command a small portion of river and control it into a sparkling orb-like crystal that made the children laugh in glee.

Gusk lightly tugged on Maleficent’s robes. “Can you teach me to do water crystal orbs like Udo too?”

Maleficent nodded, holding Gusk’s hand as she and him went to sit beside Udo. “We’re making water crystals now.”

“A little advance but, I think some of them really love looking at sparkly crystals.” Udo told her as he raised both hands and conjured up 4 more crystal water orbs.

“More! More!” Krylle shouted, trying to reach up to the orbs.

“More you shall have,” Maleficent said as she too made 4 more crystals from the river, instructing Gusk on how to focus and make them.

And as she was teaching him, a lost water crystal splashed against her horn.

“Sorry, silly fingers.” Udo said a smile that had under toning mischief in them.

“No worries,” Maleficent replied. _‘Two can play at this game.’_ She mused internally.

She flicked her finger then, two water balls flew up and landed on top of Udo’s head. The children busted out into fits of laugher, Maleficent herself hiding her chuckle under her hand.

“Hey, I said silly fingers.” Udo told her with a laugh that made everything around him light up.

“Yes, I forgot to say I have silly fingers as well.” She answered, watching as the glitters and sparkles from her water crystal earlier danced around Udo and the children.


End file.
